


Missed you

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Love, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: Sometimes was hard when David was away from his love for a long time, but in each reencounter he would get over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language.

It was 9 PM. I was in my apartment reading a book lying on the couch. My TV is on mute, I left it like that because there was nothing interesting on that deserved my attention in the moment. I felt so weird that night, a boredom so out of the ordinary, it was lying on the couch that I realized how slow my day has passed and the things that used to interest me didn't as much as they used to, all things seems so empty — the TV, the book, the house... I'm not the kind that feels alone, that can't stand solitude, actually I enjoy the silence of my own company, but really this time I had spend the day uneasy irritated with the sensation of loneliness. Being alone all day at home in a silent house was frustrating.

Maybe that's why I left the TV on, in the intention that somehow the lights the blink through the screen would bring me some kind of company. I knew the reason off all of this, why I was feeling this way is because I was missing her so much. I was dying of missing Gillian.

I admit that sometimes I was like that when Gillian was not here, uncomfortable in my own house. The place would become lifeless like a flower that hasn't been watered in a long time, without lights like a sad and cloudy day. That comfortable feeling of 'home' had left with Gillian one month ago, it was that way I felt sometimes when she wasn't around and the necessity of see her become strong: a man without a home. But for my luck all of those bad feelings were going to end soon because on the next day I would finally see her.

I kept trying to read my book when suddenly I heard a noise coming from the door, so I turned my head and looked at it. I saw the door being opened slowly and I couldn't have been more surprised by what I saw after it: Gillian standing holding a suitcase and a huge smile on her beautiful face.

In the moment I saw her my heart filled with happiness again. The shine of her eyes brought light to the room, the power of her energy fulfill the emptiness of my apartment. It soon turned into a Home again.

Gillian closed the door behind her and smiled at me, put the baggage aside to slipped off her heels and came in my direction with eyes filled with love. I got out of my position and sit up.

"Hey." I said still not believing she was really here, in my apartment.

She came directly into my lap, got cozy in my arms and gave me a slow and long kiss, subtly demanding, her tongue had a delicate touch, savoring me little by little, teasing and exciting me without effort.

Her kiss... she also missed me, it took only that kiss to make me forget the days that we were apart from each other.

"Hi babe." she said after taking all of my breath, her lips still touching mine.

I looked at her for a instant still savoring the taste of her kiss, enjoying the delicious smell that was only hers. She looked at me so deeply with her blue eyes that I was restraining myself from reaping her clothes off before we even start a dialogue.

"You said you were only coming tomorrow." I said, putting a strand of hair that dared to fall on her face.

"I know but I've decided to come today, I missed you."

The blue in her eyes intensified in that moment and that made me forget how to breathe for a few seconds.

"You should have told me, I could pick you up at the airport."

"I wanted to make a surprise, that's why I have the keys to your apartment."

She smiled and gave me another loving kiss.

"Me too." I murmured in her lips.

"You too what?" she asked.

"I missed you too."                              

"I know, I can feel you through your jeans" she looked down like she was thinking of ripping off my pants and then was back at staring at me with a provocative smile.

I knew very well that smile.

Gillian got off of my lap and changed positions sitting facing me with her legs on each side, put her arms around my neck pulling me to her as I put my arms around her waist. She gave me a sweet kiss and slid her lips down my neck at the same time that was moving her hips to feel my erection, making me even harder.

I squeeze it her body against mine, got out of the couch with her arms around me and walked to the bedroom.

I put her gently on the bed and lied on top of her. We started taking off our clothes, I explored her body with my lips giving more attention to the areas I knew she liked to be touched, which also were the ones I like it too. I tasted her like it was the first time, with the same desire and devotion.

I heard her moan and murmur words of pleasure and lost herself in the first orgasm of the night. I calmed her body with a long delicate kiss.

Gillian wrapped my body with her legs and with hability turned our bodies ending sitting on top of me. She grabs my penis with one of her hands and gently pumped me before guiding inside of her. She started moving her hips without taking her eyes off of mine and while was tightening around me, my pleasure grow. 

Her movements started getting fast, Gillian supported her hands on my chest for better performance. I watch it to her breast jumping in a frenetic dance, wishing to touch them, suck them, and then I got my back off of the mattress, grabbed her tight on her slim waist and buried my face between her breasts.

I heard her come for the second time reaching climax as I came inside her.

 


End file.
